News
by Reyeline Pucho
Summary: Edited :D Pernah ngebayangin Naruto sama Sakura jadi presenter berita? Dan bakal kayak apa beritanya? RnR fic ini :D


Cerita ni trinspirasi dari waktu elin lagi nonton berita, nah, kebetulan beritanya itu tentang orang yang hemafrodit, berkelamin ganda gitu, masa' waktu sd dia cewe, giliran smp dia berubah jadi cowo…? Tanpa oprasi lagi.. berita ini masih mejadi misteri di pikiran elin, nanya kemana mana pada bilang gak tau, nah, wktu elin nanya ke Dei onii chan, elin malah di bom~~…

Tapi topik yang dibahas di sini bukan itu kok~ haha!(ketawa jayus.)

Ide ini, murni dari kerja keras saya, tanpa adegan mencontek dan meniru sama sekali(ada ding, nyontek dari tipi~~ haha~ ), jika ada kesamaan nama (pasti ada lah!) , cerita , alur, dan tempat kejadian, saya mohon maaf, karena saya memang tidak tahu apa apa.*pasang muka innocent*

Sebenrnya kalo berita ini diperhatiin, unsurnya lumanyan lengkap kok! Ada hiburan, Sosial, Olahraga, Pendidikan, Politik, LifeStyle dan Bisnis.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Seputar Indonesia © RCTI

News © Ko-inUntukElin.(K.U.E)

**-News-**

Saat jam makan siang, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Chouji, lagi ngumpul di rumahnya Tenten, dan sambil makan siang, mereka lagi nonton tipi, sambil milih2 channel

"Shikamaru! Ngapain sih lo nonton acara begituan! " kata Ino protes gara gara Shikamaru milih channel 'Baby tv' (?)

"mendokusei aja sih lo! Acara ini bagus tau! Bisa ngelatih lo kalo udah punya anak nanti !" (ternyata shikamaru punya pikiran begitu~~~) kata Shikamaru membantah, daripada cengo ngeliatin mereka adu bacot, mendingan Chouji ambil remote tipinya dan mengganti channel,

" nah.. ini baru baguus…" katanya bersemangat. Saat memberhentikan channel di acara yang iklan melulu, ya.. kayak iklan produk mahal yang didemonstrasikan berkali kali dalam 1 kali iklan, nah sekarang iklan itu lagi demonstrasiin double pan (pada tau kan? Iklan yg elin maksud?)

"Et! Sini sini, gue mo nonton FTV!" kata Tenten sembari merebut remote dari tangan , tentu saja, Chouji tak mengijinkan.

"gak mau! Mendingan iklan happycall aja! Makanan mulu!" kata Chouji memegang salah satu ujung menariknya

"bosen tau! Udah diulang ulang! Mendingan kita nonton FTV! " kata Tenten yang juga sedang memegang salah satu ujung remote.

"double pan!"

"FTV! Ini kan rumah gue!"

"Baby TV!"

"Slim Suit!"

"dobel pan"

"Ftv!"

"Baby TV"

"Daleman! Eh! Slimsuit!"

Mereka terus, dan terus berebutan remote sampe kepencet channel yang isinya berita doang, dan berhubung remotenya udah tua dan sakaratul maut, jadi si remote sudah menghembuskan nafas terkhir di tangan mereka berempat (?).

"what! Remote nya rusak!"kata tanten sambil mencet mencet tu remote kearah lampu di tipi.

"batrenya abis kali?" kata Shikamaru.

"lu sih! Ketinggalan dah gue nonton ftv episode kali ini.. halah~" kata Tenten nyalahin.

"udah udah! Batrenya ganti aja," kata Ino yang abis nyomot batre jam dinding rumah Tenten tanpa mereka sudah mengganti batere remote menjadi batre tetep aja gak bisa,.

"yaudahlah, mau gak mau, kita nonton berita aja, sampe tukang remote lewat." Kata Shikamaru (sok) bijak.

"ya~ mau gak mau~~~" kata mereka bebarengan, mereka pun menatap layar tipi dengan tak semangat.

"_Selamat siang Pemirsa, hari ini tanggal 32 Juni 2010 _*?* (g nanya) _kita berjumpa lagi di Seputar Konoha,Saya Sakura Haruno dan rekan saya"_

"_Naruto Uzumaki,Selama 1 jam mendatang kami, akan menyampaikan berita tekini dan terakurat."_

" _Berita pertama hari ini akan disampaikan oleh rekan saya, Naruto, silahkan Naruto, " _kata sang pembawa cewek

"_Terima kasih Sakura, Yap, Berita pertama hari ini adalah seputar teroris banci yang telah insyaf dan sekarang menjadi tukang petasan, rekan kami, Hinata, akan melaporkan dari lokasi tempat tinggal deidei atau deidara di daerah klaten, jawa tengah" _(lho? Katanya seputar konoha, kok jadi ke klaten sih?)

"wah! Klaten! Kampung gue!" kata Shikamaru nunjuk nunjuk tipi.(sebenernya itu tempet lahirnya bapaknya author~.)

"_yak, Terimakasih Naruto, ini adalah deidei atau deidara yang sedang merakit bom berbentuk ketupat untuk lebaran nanti."_ Kata Hinata, sang reporter sambil berjalan menuju deidara dan nodongin microfone ke mulutnya dei.

"_mba, eh, mas, sudah berapa lama anda merakit bahan peledk seperti ini?"_ Tanya Hinata ramah.

"_inyong wes berkecimpung di dunia ledakan iki sejak inyong berumur 3 tahun"_ kata dei dengan tangan berlumuran lempung, dan dengan bahasa yang kacau. Indonesia setengah jawa.

"_lalu kenapa anda berhenti jadi teroris dan menjadi tukang petasan?_"

"_yah, inyong gak mau bikin dosa lagi._"

"_wah, tangan anda ada mulutnya ya? Apakah anda operasi?_"Tanya Hinata sambil memundurkan dirinya karena kaget melihat mulut di tangan dei.

"_yah, inyong memang dianugrahi 2 mulut ditangan, 1 mulut di dada, dan 1 mulut di kepala. Yah, inilah yang membuat lempung petasan buatan inyong mendunia._"

" _yak Terimakasih mba, eh, mas dei, Saya, Hinata hyuuga dan Neji hyuuga melaporkan dari klaten jawa tengah._" Kata Hinata mengakhiri, dan baru diketahui, cameramannya adalah si neji.

" _trimakasih Hinata, yak, berita kedua akan disampaikan oleh rekan saya Sakura, silahkan Sakura,_" kata Naruto.

"_yap, Terimakasih Naruto, berita kedua seputar video panas oleh Konan Dan Pein, dan secara ekslusif, kami tanyangkan beberapa liputan untuk anda. _"

"ni berita apa infotaiment sih? " kata Tenten sewetderop gara gara beritanya freak banget.

"tau! Alay banget!" kata Ino mendukung.

Sementara Chouji dan Shikamaru hanya swt.

"_video panas Konan Pein yang sekarang mulai mendunia ini amat meresahkan para warga, karena video ini amat tak senonoh dan mencerminkan sikap buruk perilaku Negara dengan mempertunjukan adegan Pein tak berbaju, sang pemimpin anggota akatsuki yang direbus, dipanggang,ditumis,digoreng,dikukus,dibakar hidup hidup oleh partner yang kini menjadi kekasihnya, Konan" _kata narrator, yang menjelaskan beberapa liputan dan sedikit cuplikan video yang agak disensor.

"buset! Bener bener panas yak!" kata chouji

"yayalah! Orang dibakar,dikukus dan apalah itu~. " kata shikamaru.

"_Dan sudah banyak sekali orang yang mendownload dan memperjual belikan video panas itu, video itu sudah tersebar luas di beberapa situs illegal maupun legal di internet, keresahan para warga ini menimbulkan banyak kritikan dan komentar, khususnya para kaum ibu._" Lanjut si narator

"_saya merasa agak kurang setuju dengan tersebarnya video ini, sehingga menyebabkan anak saya sering minta dibuatkan air panas, gara gara ingin mencoba direbus,kan sekarang harga gas naik, jadi saya agak boros _"komentar ibu ibu yang merasa diresahkan, dan diketahui ibu itu bernama tsunade, padahal tsunade kan perawan tua *tonjoked+tendaged = author mentaled* (anggap aja tsunade baru adopsi anak…)

"_yak, kembali ke studio, berita selanjutnya, tentng pagelaran festival mahluk aneh bin ajaib, dan berikut liputannya oleh reporter kami kami, shizune," _ Kata Sakura .

"buset! Ni acara ga ada sponsornya yah? Daritadi kagak iklan iklan.." kata chouji

"iya~ bener juga ya… " kata ino, tenten dan shikamaru

"_yak, Terimakasih sakura, dibelakang saya adalah pagelaran festival mahluk aneh bin ajaib, dan dibelakang saya ini adalah salah satu peserta festival, ia menguasai bahasa manusia. Dan saya akan sedkit bertanya kepada mahluk ini_ ," kata shizune lembut, padahal… (Shizune POV : najis! Kenapa gue kebagian ngeliput orang aneh ini sih! Serem tau!)

" _selamat siang, boleh wawancara sebentar?_" Tanya shizune ke kisame.

"_siang, boleh,_" katanya ramah.

"_maaf agak menyinggung, sebenarnya anda ini manusia atau siluman sih?_" (pertanyaan yang gak formal~)

"_saya juga bingung, sebab ayah saya adalah hiu dan ibu saya adalah manusia…_" katanya lirih.

"kasian ya~" kata tenten ke ino

"kasian, karena gak punya muka cantik dan badan se sexy gue~" kata ino pede

"whatta ?"

"_apakah anda merasa resah dengan tubuh anda yang begini?_"

"_tentu saja, ibu ibu komplek sering membicarakan saya yang katanya bau amis… _"

"(shizu POV: emang bau, tolol!) _wah, tapi sepertinya anda tetap segar seperti ikan segar ya…_"

"_tentu saja, karena saya tetap merawat kulit saya dengan margarine rendah lemak._"

"ih! Serem banget tuh mahluk, nyengir mulu~~! Mana warna kulitnya biru lagi.., seremm.. hiii~~" kata tenten tutup mata.

"pasti, tuhan gak niat nyiptain dia ya~ " kata chouji nimbrung.

"_lalu bagaimana cara anda bernafas ?_" Tanya shizune sang reporter. Menahan nafas no jutsu.

"_cara saya bernafas? Tergantung kalau saya sedang berenang, saya menggunakan ingsang, lalu udara mengalir ke bronkus, lalu ke bronkiolus, lalu disaring ke alveolus, di alveolus oksigen bertukar dengan karbondioksida._" Kata kisame ke shizune sok tau.

"(shizu POV : gue tau lu ngapalin dari buku kelas 5 sd kan?) _lalu apa guna hidung anda?_"

"_ya.. untuk saya bernafas di darat lah…hemm.. huah.._" kata kisame mempragakan cara bernafasnya..yang amat bau~~

"(Shizu POV : sialan, Bau banget!) _yak, Terimakasih mas kisame, sekarang saya akan mewawancarai manusia venus flytrap yang amat besar ini. _" kata shizune menghampiri zetsu, yang dari tadi dadah dadah di belakang kisame.(?)

"eh lihat lihat! Ada yang lebih aneh lagi!" kata ino yang udah mulai menikmati acara.

"ih, iya! Serem!" kata chouji

"_selamat siang mas, minta waktunya," _kata shizune lembut

"_silahkan,ini,_" kata zetsu sambil memberikan jam tangan ke shizune.

"(shizu pov: BEGO! Masa gue dikasih jam?) _um, maksud saya, minta waktu buat wawancara sebentar._"

"_oh, maaf silahkan,_" kata zetsu.

"_baik, saya penasaran, kenapa wujud anda seperti ini ya? Apakah ada sejarahnya?_"

"_tentu saja, semua orng ada sejarahnya, saya begini karena 20 tahun lalu, saya pernah menggunakan jari saya, untuk testimony kadar suhu di dalam venus flytrap, dan beberapa hari kemudian , diri saya menjadi belang belang dan tumbuh flytrap ini _" (halah! Sok ilmiah lo!)

"_anda merasa risih dengan flytrap ini?_"

"_risih sih, iya, tapi ada untungnya juga, preman takut semua sama saya, saya bisa nakut nakutin, dan saya juga banyak diundang ke beberapa acara tv. Jadi flytrap ini membawakan banyak berkah._"

"_hm, lalu apa makanan anda saat ini? Apakah serangga?_"

"_serangga sih, masih tetap, tapi sekarang saya sering melakukan fotosintesis._"

"_lalu? Apakah anda sering memakan daging? Atau junk food?_"

"_junk food? Apa itu?_" Tanya zetsu dengan begonya

"_itu, makanan siap saji, seperti burger, hot dog, atau sebagainya_"

"_karena itu makanan yang mahal dan tidak sehat, jadi saya lebih memilih makan daging mentah,seperti langsung memakan daging anjing utuh hidup hidup, dan seperti daging segar yang ada di depan saya ini…hemm~~ _" kata zetsu ngeces, shizune mulai merinding.

"_e~ baiklah pemirsa, kembali ke studio bersama Naruto uzumaki dan sakura haruno, shizune dan kakashi melaporkan._" Shizune langsung lari dari zetsu bersama kameramennya .

"_e-e.. ya, kembali ke studio, selama mengisi liburan ini, banyak anak anak yang mengisi liburannya dengan menonton pertunjukkan wayang," _kata Naruto

"_selain untuk menambah pengetahuan wawasan budaya negri, juga sebagai hiburan selama masa liburan. Berikut liputannya._"sambung sakura

"_libur telah tiba, libur telah tiba, hore hore hore HORE!, simpanlah, tas dan bukumu, lupakan keluh kesahmu,libur tlah tiba!_" nyanyian tasya yang menjadi backsound

"_liburan, saat yang paling ditunggu tunggu anak anak, khususnya pelajar,seperti anak anak yang sengaja datang ke KCC _(Konoha Converstasion Centre*bener gak sih,tulisannya?* ) _untuk menonton pertunjukan wayang bersama Ki Dalang anak yang asik melihat ketampanan si dalang _(-?-emang keliatan apa?,kan ada di belakang layar) _dan juga cerita wayang yang menarik ini disaksikam ribuan anak anak dalam atau luar negeri. _" Kara si narrator.

"_namanya siapa dek?_" kata pewawancara.

"_Tobi! Tobi anak Baik!_" kata anak berMuTu (baca: **BERMU**ka**TU**a) yang pake topeng gaje.

"_gimana ceritanya dek?_"

"_bagus bagus! Tobi suka!_" katanya girang

"_anak anak yang girang ini membawa kepuasan amat banyak bagi Ki dalang Sasori_" sambung si narator.

"_ki dalang, bagaimana tanggapan anda entang pertunjukkan wayang yang aki tampilkan?_" (WTF? Sasori dipanggil aki? Saya, sebagai imotonya dannanya saso tak terima! *author ngamuk sama karangannya*)

"_ehm, saya menyimpan banyak pesan moral di dalam pertunjukkan ini, saya berusaha melestarikan kesenian wayang ini. _" kata ki dalang mengakhiri

"beritanya gak mutu~" kata shikamaru tanpa ekspresi

Ino, chouji, tenten, ngangguk.

"_yak, beralih ke Mancanegara, berita akan dilangsungkannya pernikahan Aktris, Kristen Stewart Dan CoverBoy, Sasuke Uchiha _(?)_ berlangsung ricuh, dimulai dari wanita berambut pink mengacak makanan sajian dan mengamuk saat itu wanita itu adalah mantan pacar sasuke. _" kata Naruto sambil beres beres kertas.

Sementara itu di studio selama penayangan liputan..

"sakura, bukannya waktu itu lu pergi kesana buat ngeliput bareng si Sai ? " kata Naruto heran melihat cewe berambut pink itu mirip banget sama sakura.

"e-ee.. itu emang liputannya si sai kok!" katanya terbata bata,

"kok yang ngacak ngacak mirip banget sama elu ya?" katanya makin heran sama sikap sakura.

"(sakura POV : Anj -piip- si sai! Kenapa videonya maalah di tanyangin sih.! Untung~ muka gue gak terlalu keliatan~~ ) ha? Mirip ? nggak tuh! Haha~" sakura mulai lemas.

"Ngobrol aja! Sebentar lagi take!" teriak si produser, Jiraiya

"eh, iya iya, maaf." Kata NaruSaku (?).

"3,2,1 action!" teriak si Jiraiya

"_ya, kembali ke studio, berita selanjutnya dari mancanegara, akan dibacakan oleh rekan saya Sakura, _"

"_Terimakasih Naruto . berita selanjutnya Berita olahraga, Petenis Jepang Iruka Umino vs Petenis asal Los Angeles, sekarang kami sudah terhubung dengan VOA _(?)_ kami , ya? Gaara?_"

"_yak tersambung Sakura, Selamat siang, Saya gaara Dari VOA untuk Seputar Konoha, Berita olahraga, Petenis Iruka Umino, kalah 2000 -0 oleh Lawliet _(?)_, Seluruh warga Jepang tidak ada satupun yang mendukung Iruka, Dan itu membuat mental Iruka down. Dan akhirnya Iruka bertanding dengan lemas, dan mengijinkan Lawliet untuk menang. Sekian laporan olahraga dari VOA, Terimakasih, kembali ke studio bersama NaruSaku _(?)_"_

"biar gue tebak! Pasti abis ini gak iklan! Lagian~ acara gak mutu! Gak mungkin ada iklannya." Kata shikamaru.

"_Terimakasih gaara, berikutnya seputar ini akan ditayangkan setelah pesan pesan berikut ini, tetap di Seputar Konoha. "_

"salah lo! Iklan juga! Hahaha~" kata ino geli.(geli? Dikelitikin?)

Setelah 1 iklan produk gaje **Mellochoco** (produk ini dipersembahkan oleh ,**Seiryuu Tayuya Inc. **(?) ) acara mulai lagi,

"hahaha! Sponsornya Cuma satu! Wahahaha Gembel! " Ino dan Shikamaru tertawa riang (?) (sepertinya~, iklan ini yang membuat acara ini menjadi seru buat mereka berempat~~)

"_Terimakasih masih bersama kami di seputar konoha, berita terakhir, politk dari mentri keuangan, Kakuzu . Mengenai kenaikan harga cabe dunia _(?)_ yang meningkat, dan berikut laporannya oleh Kiba Inozouka. _"

"_Terimakasih sakura,yak, sekarang saya ada di depan gedung BPK_(Badan Pemeriksa Keuangan) _ Konoha. Dan saya sekarang sudah bersama mentri keuangan, Kakuzu. _(tanpa gelar apapun~) _. Selamat Siang pak. _"

"_jika saya membalas salam anda.. anda mau berikan saya berapa ryo?_" pinta kakuzu tak tahu malu.

"(Kiba POV : ya tuhan~ ni orang matre amat yak..) _maaf pak, nanti bisa dibicarakan bersama produser. _"

Produser, Jiraiya behind the scene : "Sialan! Kibaaa!"

"_yasudah, mau tanya apa?_" tanya kakuzu dingin, sedingin permen mentos (?).

"_em, saya ingin tanya, bagaimana komentar bapak tentang kenaikan harga cabe dunia?_"

"_enak saja manggil saya bapak! Emang saya buapakmu apa! _" kata kakuzu ketus membuat Kiba merinding,

"_e-ee maksud saya, saya ingin tanya, bagaimana komentar anda tentang kenaikan harga cabe dunia?_" kata Kiba mulai ketakutan (Kiba POV: Nyesel gue ngelamar kerja disini~.!)

"ni mentri kok matre amat yak? " kata ino swt.

"tau, pantes dia jadi mentri keuangan..." jawab tenten.

"_menurut saya apabila harga cabe dunia meningkat, dunia akan semakin pedas., nah, saya sudah berkomentar, mana honor saya?_" kata kakuzu lebih dingin dari permen mentos tadi.(?)

"_Kiba, ni mentri sialan!_" bisik lee si kameramen, ke Kiba, saat mata kakuzu kelilipan.(?)

"_ho'oh_" Kiba membuat bentuk O dimulutnya, di depan kamera. Dan kebetulan tayangan agak macet, jadi kayak di pause. (ingat, ini acara LIVE)

Jiraiya behind the scene : "siapa sih yang masukin dia di perusahaan ini, jadi reporter lagi~, bikin malu aja!"

Lee behind the camera: nahan ketawa

Kakuzu still kelilipan : kucek kucek mata

NaruSaku Behind the scene (too) : "hahahahahaha Kiba bego! Hahaha masa bikin pose gitu di TV! "

Shikamaru in front of the TV: "kalo gue jadi produsernya, pasti gue pecat!"

Chouji in front of the TV (too) : Bego! (sambil ngelempar bantal ke tv)

InoTenten in front of the TV (too) : hahaha! Tolol! Reporter bego!

'Masyarakat yang sudah punya anak ' in front of the TV (too) : nasehatin anaknya yang masih kecil, biar kalo udah gede gak kayak gitu.

'Masyarakat yang belum punya anak' in front of the TV (too): ngelempar tv pake sesuatu, nulis status fb/ tweet, sms temennya biar nonton tu acara, ketawa.

Perbaikan teknisi,...

...

Oke!, tayang lagi.

"_maaf , gangguan teknisi, dan ada kerusakan di tayangan tadi, kita lanjutkan dengan topik yang lain, berikutnya berita dari dunia pendidikan. " _kata sakura ramah,

"_berita dari pendidikan agama Jashin yang mulai diterima di kalangan masyarakat, dan wawancara ekslusif oleh reporter kami, Ayame. _Sambung si dobe. Eh maksudku Naruto.

"_Terimakasih sakura, sekarang saya berada di kediaman bapak Hidan, sang satu satunya penyebar agama jashin yang paling fanatik, Selamat siang pak,"_sapa si mantan tukang bakso, eh mie ayam, eh, ramen!. Dengan Ramah.

"_Siang nak,_" kata hidan ramah.

"_Bagaimana komentar anda mengenai Agama Jashin yang mulai diterima masyarakat.?_"

"_saya amat bersyukur kepada dewa jashin, karena saya diijinkan mengajar di sekolah sekolah atheis, mengajar pendidikan agama jashin._"

"_tapi, bagaimana dengan ritual yang tak pantas dilakukan untuk anak diusia dini itu pak?_" (pertayaan yang menyindir dan tidak sopan~.)

Dengan kesabaran yang tinggi hidan hanya menjawab "_gini mbak, ritual itu berada di bawah naungan dewa jashin, jadi tak akan terjadi apa apa terhadap si pelaku ritual. _"

"_lalu? Bagaimana perkembangan aliran ini di dunia pak?_"

"_menurut saya, sudah mulai berkembang, karena sistem penyebaran agamanya tergolong unik. _"

"_unik? Maksud anda?_"

"_seperti yang anda bisa lihat, saya menyebarkan aliran ini lewat produk permen,chiki,dan makanan kecil lainnya _(?)." (helooo? Bukannya ini lagi ngebahas pendidikan, bukan dari dunia keagamaan?).

"_Terimakasih atas waktunya Bapak Hidan, sekian wawancara kami bersama Hidan, Trimakasih, Kembali ke Studio bersama Naruto Dan Sakura."_

"_zzzzz...zzz..zz..z. Eh! Maaf. Sekian berita hari ini yang sudah kami sajikan untuk anda, , kami berdua undur diri, maaf jika ada kesalahan kata dan perbuatan, Saya, Sakura Haruno Dan rekan saya..." _ kata sakura yang baru bangun tidur, dan sambil ngelap iler dari mulutnya.

"_dan rekan saya..._" sakura nginjek nginjek kaki naruto di belakang podium yang daritadi gak bangun bagun.

"_DAN REKAN SAYA!_" sakura mulai menendang KAU-TAHU-APAnya naruto. Dengan dahsyatnya di bawah meja tanpa diketahui siapapun kecuali author dan readers.

"_eh, eh, i-iya, Saya Naruto Uzumaki. Sekian Dan salam Konoha TV._" Acara pun berakhir.

"remote~ Remote~~ servis Remote~~" tiba tiba tukang remote lewat.

"eh, bangun bangun! Tukang remote lewat! " kata tenten membangunkan teman temannya yang tertidur pulas membaca, eh menonton acara yang amat panjang dan gaje ini.

"ganggu gue tidur aja lo! Akh! Beli remote aja sendiri! " kata shikamaru mewakili teman temanya yang masih tidur siang..

"gue gak punya duit dodol! Patungan patungan ayo sini ! "

Akhirnya semuanya bangun. Dan saat mereka sudah benar benar melek, dan sudah merogoh kocek (halah! Bilang aja negluarin duit), dan mereka mau mencegat tukang remote itu yang sudah semakin jauh, dan sudah memasuki jalan raya. Tanpa basa basi, semuanya mengejar tukang remote itu dengan ganasnya (?). dan tukang remote itu ketakutan, dan menyebrang tanpa lihat kanan kiri, dan tukang remote yang berambut panjang dan muka seputih ondel ondel, tertabrak tronton. (o.0). dan segera dilarikan (bener bener diLARIkan)ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Akhirnya, mereka berempat baru sempat berpikir, kenapa mereka tak memencet tombol yang ada di tv itu sendiri..

Pinis!

OWARI! Gaje? Jelas, fic saya memang gaje dan abal, jadi mohon untuk senpai senpai author, untuk membimbing saya ke jalan yang benar (?).

Sekian dan terimakasih, karena sudah mau menonton layar monitor yang isinya hanya karangan gaje.

Silahkan Riview, karena dengan meripiu, anda sudah mau menjadi pembaca yang baik (?)

Riview yah!, Saya Elin melaporkan.


End file.
